A large number of applications and potential applications exist for imaging systems such as projection displays that are used to display information. Such applications include, but are not limited to, general indoor signage (e.g. shopping malls, arcades, etc.), transportation signage (e.g. arrival/departure times, etc.), in-lobby signage for office buildings, control rooms, restaurants signage, etc.
The currently prevailing paradigm in the projection display industry is that improvement must be based on higher light power (lumens) at higher resolutions and progressively lower cost. This paradigm is based on the concept that higher resolution and higher power are necessary to develop larger displays with acceptable image quality and brightness using a least number of projectors. This paradigm has served the industry well, but has a number of drawbacks which include: the significant cost associated with higher resolutions, limitations in projector resolution due to light valve/panel design, increased weight, increased cost and increased noise levels associated with cooling systems necessary to accommodate high power illumination.
Moreover, the currently prevailing paradigm is based on static size and configuration of displays. Thus, whereas it is known to provide large displays by assembling a multiplicity of small displays in an array (see, for example, WO 2006/115852 (Ostendo)), there is no provision for creating customized shapes and dimensions of display from such multiple small displays.